


Tumblr Prompts (1)

by mitchmatthews



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blowjobs, Fuckbuddies, Hurt/Comfort, Is there a tag for thirsting after your roommate?, M/M, Pining, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchmatthews/pseuds/mitchmatthews
Summary: Quick drabbles written on tumblr @kentsmashkov :)-JT grabs him by the hips and spins him around. Tyson squeaks, looking up in surprise as JT backs him against the counter.“Do you know what you’ve been doing to me?” JT asks, staring into Tyson’s wide, brown eyes.





	1. Tyson/JT: University AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Don’t make me get on my hands and knees and start begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr @boringdrouin and send me any thoughts/prompts on these (deeply in love) boys!!

JT is in the living room, studying for a test when Tyson walks in and sits across from him.

“Hey,” he greets, putting a piece of paper down and sliding it across the table.

JT smiles. “Hi, Josty.”

He picks up the page Tyson passed him.

“It’s a flyer for an experience that the gay-straight-alliance is doing. We should totally do it. We’d get paid $200 each,” Tyson explains.

JT reads the information on the flyer and then gives Tyson a stern look.

“No.”

“JT!” Tyson whines, slumping back in the chair.

JT shakes his head and crumples the flyer.

“Don’t be stupid, Tys. I’m not kissing you for money.”

Tyson flushes but crosses his arms over his chest.

“It’s two-hundred bucks! **Don’t make me get on my hands and knees and start begging.** ”

JT laughs. Tyson probably would get on his knees and beg for that much money.

They’re broke college students. Two hundred dollars would be amazing. They could buy some good food for a change. Eat something other than ramen noodles, cheap cans of soup and eggs.

“It says they want a straight guy to kiss a gay friend to prove that homosexuality can’t be contracted,” JT rolls his eyes. “I’m pretty sure that’s already been proven.”

Tyson shrugs. “They’re making a video about dumb shit that homophobes believe. It’s supposed to be funny though, ya know, to make fun of them.”

It’s not a good idea. Besides, neither of them are straight.

“I don’t want to be filmed kissing someone,” JT says. “Let alone my best friend.”

Tyson’s face falls. He must really want the money.

“But it’s perfect! You’re straight and I’m gay. Pretty please? I really need the money,” Tyson pleads, pouting and giving him puppy-dog eyes. It’s cute.

JT stares at him. They’ve been roommates for months… how does Tyson think he’s straight? Sure, JT’s never explicitly said he’s gay, he thought it was just obvious. They talk about boys and sex all the time and JT has never mentioned any interest in girls.

He kind of hates that he has to come out to everyone he meets. He wishes there was a way for people to know without him having to clarify. Then again, some people prefer to keep their sexuality private. JT just doesn't care who knows.

“I’m not straight,” JT admits and Tyson gapes at him.

“What?!” He exclaims, jerking forward to look at JT more closely. As if he’ll suddenly see something physical he hadn’t noticed before.

JT snorts. “Yeah, dummy. How could you not know?”

Tyson’s pretty brown eyes are still wide.

“You never said anything!”

“We talk about boys all the time,” JT argues.

Tyson shrugs. “I thought you were just being a supportive friend.”

“Tyson. I literally told you I would fuck you.”

Tyson’s cheeks go red. He gets flustered easily when he’s not being oblivious.

“That was months ago! I thought you meant it as one of those ‘no homo’ bro jokes.”

“You’re so stupid,” JT says, but he’s grinning.

“Shut up,” Tyson giggles. His face is adorably red.

JT sticks his tongue out.

“If I knew you actually wanted to I would’ve jumped you SO fast,” Tyson says, sighing at the missed opportunity.

JT’s heart pounds. “I mean, I still want to. But you’re one of my best friends.”

Tyson frowns.

“Oh. Well, that's okay, we don’t have to.” He gulps and looks down, avoiding JT’s gaze. “But… you know, let me know if you… ever… want to.”

He finishes his awkward ramble and meets JT’s eyes again. He looks nervous, as if JT would actually reject him.

JT pushes his chair back from the table and lifts up his arms. He waves Tyson over, smiling calmly despite how his insides are setting themselves on fire.

“Well come here, then.”

Tyson’s eyes widen. JT grins.

“ _Don’t make me get on my hands and knees and start begging_ ,” JT mimics his friend’s earlier dramatics.

Tyson leaps up and scrambles into JT’s lap so quickly his chair almost tips over. His lips are on JT’s just as fast.

JT groans and wraps his arms around Tyson’s waist, pulling the brunette tightly against him. The kiss gets heated quickly, and when JT pulls away, Tyson is pink and smiling at him contently.

JT has to kiss him again.


	2. Tyson/JT - fuckbuddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompts:  
> \- Tell me what you need  
> \- Tell me what you want

  1. “Tell me that you need me.”
  2. “Tell me what you want.”



 

They’ve been friends with benefits for three weeks when Tyson finally admits to himself that it’s not enough.

 

It’s not enough for JT to fuck him, leave, and then ignore him the next day at their 8 AM lecture. Tyson needs more. He wishes JT would sit beside him, greet him with a kiss on the cheek at the beginning of each class. He wants to be invited to JT’s hockey games, instead of just showing up and hoping to be noticed. He wishes JT would stay the night after hookups.

 

But Tyson isn't stupid. He knows that to JT, he's nothing but a warm body to use. Tyson is convenient because he lives on campus and he’s always easy for JT. JT barely has to look at Tyson to get him on his hands and knees.

 

JT must notice something’s off because he lingers in Tyson’s dorm room for longer than usual. Tyson’s still laying in bed, covered in cum and staring up at the ceiling. JT gets dressed in a rush, but he grabs a towel from Tyson’s bathroom for him to clean up with.

 

“Here, ” JT mumbles, carefully wiping off the mess from Tyson’s body.

 

JT’s never taken care of him like this after a hookup. Usually, he leaves as fast as possible.

 

Tyson silently watches him clean.The cloth is cool on his skin. JT keeps giving him nervous looks.

 

“Are you okay?” JT asks. He throws the dirty towel at Tyson’s laundry hamper.

 

Tyson nods, staring up at the other man with big, sad eyes. JT is going to leave and Tyson won't hear from him for another three days. Not until JT gets horny enough to text him.

 

“You've just been quieter than usual, ” JT adds.

 

Tyson blushes. He _can_ get a little loud while he’s being fucked.

 

Tyson doesn't answer and JT sighs.

 

“You’d tell me if I was hurting you, right? I wasn’t too rough?”

 

No. Tyson loved every second of it. He loves feeling JT’s hands all over his body. He loves it when JT loses himself in it when he thrusts into Tyson a little harder than he means to or he holds Tyson down and leaves burning kisses down his chest.

 

“It was good, ” Tyson whispers. JT gives him a relieved smile.

 

“Okay, good.” JT heads towards the door. Tyson watches him go.

 

“See ya later, Tyler.”

 

It’s been three weeks and JT hasn’t even bothered to learn his name.

 

*

Tyson has no classes on Mondays, so he drags Mat to one of the coffee shops on campus. Mat’s been the poor friend who’s had to listen to Tyson pine over JT since the beginning of the semester.

 

“He cleaned me up before he left, which is new, ” Tyson tells him.

 

He gets the door to the cafe and they go inside.

 

Mat rolls his eyes. “Wow. The dude is finally learning some manners, eh?”

 

Tyson sighs sadly. “Maybe he’d like me if we talked more.”

 

“You guys talk plenty. ‘Hey, Tom. Want to smash?’,” Mat badly mimics JT’s texts to Tyson.

 

“Actually, he called me Tyler yesterday.”

 

The bell on the door rings while they're waiting in line. Tyson turns to see JT walking in with another member of the University’s hockey team. They make eye contact, but Tyson quickly spins around and grabs Mat’s hand on impulse. Mat gives him a weird look.

 

Tyson leans in close to his friend and whispers, “JT just walked in.”

 

Mat’s eyebrows shoot up, but luckily he’s smart enough not to look. Instead, he squeezes Tyson’s hand.

 

“What are you getting, babe?” Mat asks loudly.

 

It makes Tyson’s cheeks heat up but he plays along. They order and wait for their drinks. JT’s teammate notices them and comes over to say hi.

 

“Hey, bud. Ready for practice later?” Mat greets him.

 

Mat has always been Tyson’s in with the hockey team. Tyson had begged for _weeks_ for Mat to introduce him to his captain. He finally introduced Tyson to JT after a game one night, which is when Tyson very unsmoothly offered to blow him. JT had answered with a very stunned, “Sure?”.

 

JT joins his teammates and gives Tyson a nod of acknowledgment.

 

“Yep. Just wanted to grab some coffee with Tyson before we hit the ice.” Mat wraps an arm around Tyson’s waist as he says his name.

 

JT eyes them wearily. He’s probably realizing he’s been calling Tyson by the wrong name for weeks.

 

“Yo, same as me and JT, ” the teammate says.

 

The Barista finishes making their drinks and Tyson grabs them. Mat waves to his friends on the way out, but Tyson doesn't give them a second glance. He doesn't want JT to see how much he likes him.

 

Mat and Tyson walk back to their dorms. Mat walks Tyson to his room and promises to text him after practice.

 

*

 

Mat doesn’t text him after practice. Instead, he shows up at Tyson’s room, sweaty and smiling. Tyson lets him in.

 

“Guess who was asking about you at practice?” Mat grins, dropping his hockey bag at the door.

 

He flops onto Tyson’s bed. Tyson sits beside him.

 

“JT?” He asks. Something in his chest flutters with excitement.

 

Mat nods enthusiastically. “Yep. He skated over to me during practice to ask about us.”

 

“Us?”

 

“Yeah. He wanted to know if we’re a thing.”

 

Tyson laughs. “What’d you tell him?”

 

Mat grins. “I told him the truth! We’re friends but I fuck ya every now and then.”

 

Tyson blushes. “Why would you tell him that?” He gasps. Mat rolls his eyes.

 

“Duh, to get him jealous!”

 

“Oh. Do you think it worked?” Tyson wonders.

 

“I think so. He got all moody after.”

 

Tyson nods and fiddles with the end of his sleeve so he doesn’t have to look at Mat. He’s about to say something probably embarrassing and very longing about JT, but his phone buzzes.

 

He checks it and sees a text from JT.

 

“JT texted me!” Tyson squeals. Mat sighs.

 

He probably knows what his captain is texting Tyson for.

 

_Hey, you in the mood?_

 

Tyson replies with a quick _yes :)_ and then beams at Mat.

 

He’s not really in the mood, but in no universe could he ever say no to JT.

 

“Let me guess, he’s coming over to hook up?”

 

Tyson shrugs and gets up to change out of his jeans and into a pair of sweatpants. Mat doesn’t try to hide the fact that he’s watching.

 

“I mean, I get why he always wants to fuck you,” Mat laughs. “I just wish he treated you a little better.”

 

“We’re fuck buddies. What do you expect?” Tyson sighs.

 

He got himself into this by offering to blow JT that night after the game, and by letting JT crawl into his bed anytime he wants.

 

“I’ve fucked you before but I’m nice to you,” Mat points out.

 

Tyson’s phone buzzes again. _I’ll be over in a few._

 

“JT’s plenty nice to me,” Tyson argues.

 

No, a hookup isn’t all Tyson wants from him. But it’s not like JT’s ever rude or unpleasant in any way.

 

Mat gives him a look. “He didn’t even know your name until today. If you like getting fucked so much just text me.”

 

Tyson giggles and crawls onto his friend’s lap. Mat smiles sweetly at him and grabs his waist.

 

“You’re good Mat, but you know how much I like JT.”

 

Mat’s eyes are sad. Tyson thinks it’s probably because he’s worried. Tyson leans in and kisses him.

 

They kiss for a few minutes; Mat because he’s apparently set on showing Tyson he’s the better lay, and Tyson because he thinks Mat is cute.

 

The dormitory door opens, and Tyson pulls away from his friend. He turns in Mat’s lap, confused to see JT standing there. He usually knocks.

 

JT looks stunned at first, and then a little annoyed.

 

“Um, am I interrupting something?” He asks, eyebrows arched dubiously.

 

Tyson stumbles out of Mat’s lap.

 

“No!” He exclaims, at the same time Mat mutters a yes under his breath.

 

Mat takes it as his cue to leave, bumping shoulders with his captain on the way out. JT closes the door behind him and frowns at Tyson.

 

“You book boys back to back, eh?” He says, and Tyson’s cheeks go up in flames.

 

“No! We weren’t, we were just-” Tyson cuts himself off as JT gives him a look.

 

How is he supposed to explain why he was making out with his best friend anyways?

 

“Not like it matters. You never kiss me anyways,” Tyson huffs. He crosses his arms over his chest.

 

JT just shrugs and pulls his shirt off over his head. Tyson practically drools.

 

“You’ve never asked,” JT points out.

 

He sits on the bed beside Tyson and gently pushes him back. Tyson lies down willingly.

 

“So are you guys a thing?” JT asks, gesturing towards the door, where Mat left moments ago.

 

Tyson grins. “Nope. He’s my best friend.”

 

JT pulls off Tyson’s sweats and smiles.

 

“You have such pretty legs.”

 

The compliment takes Tyson by surprise and he blushes all over.

 

JT looks up at Tyson’s face, brings his thumb up and drags it between his lips. Tyson sucks it dutifully, moaning quietly when JT’s eyes go wide and dark.

 

“And a pretty mouth,” JT adds, popping his finger out. Tyson licks his lips.

 

“I wish you liked my mouth enough to kiss me.”

 

It’s stupid to admit, but it gets a soft smile out of JT.

 

“Yeah?” He gets on his knees between Tyson’s legs and undoes his own belt buckle.

 

“Tell me what you want.”

 

Tyson blushes and closes his eyes. He said it once. Saying it again would make it so obvious, how much he likes JT.

 

JT gets his pants off and leans over Tyson. His hands are on each side of Tyson’s head, bracketing him in. Tyson peeks his eyes open.

 

He can’t help how excited his body gets when JT is looking at him like this.

 

“Tell me what you need,” JT encourages.

 

The way his hand slips under Tyson’s shirt means he knows exactly what Tyson needs.

 

Tyson squeezes his eyes shut again. He takes a deep breath.

 

“Kiss me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @boringdrouin ! Come send me prompts or talk about these boys with me :)


	3. Tyler/Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Jamie and Tyler pull up in front of the grocery store. All of the windows and doors are intact, which is pretty rare these days. Most buildings have been broken into and raided. 

“Let’s go,” Jamie says. They get out of the car and Tyler grabs the crowbar before closing his door. 

They walk up to the windows and peek in. It’s dark, but the sun gives them enough light to see inside. 

Jamie moves to look through the door. “I don’t see any walkers.” 

Tyler knocks on the window, and they listen carefully. There’s no sudden zombie growling, or rotten bodies running to the front of the store. 

“Do you wanna open it?” Jamie asks. 

“Yeah… get your gun ready in case.” 

Jamie nods and draws his pistol. Tyson forces the crowbar in between the door and pries it open. It opens with a loud pop, and they wait to see if anything comes lumbering towards them. 

After a minute, Jamie pokes his head inside. 

“Hello?” He calls loudly. Nothing. No sign of zombies. 

“I think we’re good, but let’s stay close,” he instructs. 

Tyson follows him inside. They move carefully through the aisles, on quiet feet. They fill up their bags with cans of food, medical supplies and bottles of water. 

Near the back, Tyler finds the pharmacy. It’s closed off from the rest of the store by a solid metal door. Without thinking, he yanks it open. 

There are at least twenty zombies waiting inside for him. The sudden movement and noise of the door jolts them into action. They growl and start pushing their way into the store. 

“Jamie!” Tyler shrieks, running off the way he came. He finds Jamie picking out more cans. 

Jamie turns in surprise when he hears Tyler’s alarmed shouting. 

“Shit,” he mutters, looking up to see the large crowd of walkers chasing his boyfriend. 

Tyler grabs his arm and pulls him down the aisle. They make it out of the store with seconds to spare. Jamie forces the door shut and they run to the car. Just as they get in, the zombies bust through the door. 

“Drive!” Tyler shouts, and Jamie reverses out of the parking lot so quickly that a stunt driver would be jealous. 

They zip down the road back to camp, and Tyler is breathing heavily. 

Jamie glances at him and rubs his shoulder. Tyler makes a sobbing noise and leans his elbow on his knees, burying his face in his hands. 

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore,” Jamie gasps, moving his hand to rub Tyler’s back. 

Tyler shakes his head. 

“I was such an idiot!” He cries. “I didn’t even try to check if there were walkers in the pharmacy. I just opened the door! They could’ve killed us!” 

“We’re okay, Ty. We got everything we needed and neither of us got hurt.” 

Tyler doesn’t reply. He cries into his hands for a few minutes. Jamie gets it. They’re constantly overwhelmed, constantly scared that this could be the day one of them dies. Jamie doesn’t know what he would do if he lost Tyler. Tyler is the only one he has left from his old life. 

Just as they’re pulling up to the front gates at their camp, Tyler emerges from his hands. 

“I could’ve gotten you killed,” he whispers. Jamie shakes his head and grabs his hand. 

Someone from inside opens the gate to let them drive in. Jamie parks the car and gets out, meeting Tyler on his side. 

“Come here,” he says, holding his arms out.

Tyler immediately walks into his arms, wrapping his own around Jamie’s torso. 

“We’re okay, baby. Don’t worry.” 

Tyler nods against his chest. Jamie kisses his temple and squeezes him. 

After a few seconds, Tyler sighs and lets go, taking a step back. He gives Jamie a forced smile. 

“We should bring the supplies to the main house,” he suggests. 

Jamie agrees and they carry their bags to headquarters. Once they’ve dropped off the supplies, they head towards the house they’ve been staying in. 

Their community is still small, with little over fifty people living in the gated off area. The houses more than comfortably host their group. 

“Oh yeah, I got you something,” Jamie remembers. 

He digs into his front pocket and pulls out the ring pop he found at the store. Tyler’s eyes light up and he grabs it from Jamie’s hands. He’s always had a sweet tooth, and it’s probably been a while since he’s had any candy. 

“I was gonna propose, but whatever,” Jamie jokes. 

Tyler giggles and stops to kiss him on the cheek. Jamie smiles and reaches for his free hand. They hold hands for the entire walk back. Tyler is quiet other than the sounds of him sucking on his ring pop.

Jamie stops him outside of their house. Tyler’s lips are a bit blue from the candy. Jamie tastes it when he leans in for a kiss. 

“Next time I’ll get you a real ring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @boringdrouin and come talk hockey RPF with me!! :)


	4. Jamie/Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt “I don’t love you anymore.”

Jamie knows something is wrong. Tyler isn’t his usual playful self at practice, and he’s nearly silent on the drive home. 

Jamie expects Tyler to come up to his apartment, but instead Tyler presses the elevator button to his own floor. 

“You’re not coming up? I was gonna make pasta.” 

Tyler shakes his head. “I’m tired,” he says quietly. “I think I’m just gonna sleep.” 

Jamie follows him off the elevator. 

“We could nap together,” he suggests, reaching for Tyler’s hand. 

Tyler pulls away. Jamie frowns. 

“I kind of want to be alone,” Tyler whispers. He won’t meet Jamie’s eyes. 

“Is everything okay?” Jamie asks. Tyler is rarely this soft spoken. 

Tyler shakes his head and starts down the hall. Jamie trails after him. 

“C’mon, talk to me, babe.” 

Tyler ignores him and stops in front of his door. He digs through his coat pocket and pulls out his keys. 

“I just need some space right now,” he says, finally turning to look at Jamie. 

“Space,” Jamie repeats. 

They’ve been dating for two years. Tyler never wants space. He’s always letting himself into Jamie’s apartment or texting him to go for a walk with the dogs, or finding something for them to do together. 

Tyler opens the door to his apartment. He slips in and tries to close the door, but Jamie stops it with his foot. He pushes the door open and follows Tyler inside. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

Tyler sighs and bends over to take off his shoes. 

“I did something dumb and I don’t even realize what I did?” Jamie guesses. 

It’s okay. They’ve had fights before, but they always work through it. Always. 

Tyler gives him a tired look. Jamie hears loud pattering noises, and then the dogs run around the corner. 

“Hi boys,” Tyler greets, patting them all on the head. Gerry putters over to Jamie and looks up at his expectantly. 

“Hi buddy,” Jamie coos, kneeling down to pet him. Gerry pants happily and licks his hand. 

Jamie glances over at Tyler, catches him staring. His eyes are shiny and beautiful. Jamie smiles. 

He says, “At least the boys aren’t mad at me,” at the same time that Tyler croaks, “I don’t love you anymore.” 

Jamie freezes. “What?” 

It was probably just a joke. A badly timed, hurtful joke. Tyler stares at him with wide eyes and makes a jerking motion that is probably supposed to be a shrug. 

“D-don’t say shit like that, baby,” Jamie shakes is head, slowly standing up. 

His stomach is tightening into knots. Tyler grimaces. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Jamie moves, hands reaching towards him. Tyler takes a step back. 

“Come on, baby, take it back.” 

Tyler’s eyes start to pool with tears, and Jamie realizes that it wasn’t just a joke. 

“What did I do?” Jamie whimpers. 

Just yesterday, they had a really great dinner date. Tyler was happy, he was laughing and smiling and holding Jamie’s hand. What could have changed in one day? 

He gets his hands on Tyler’s waist. Tyler doesn’t step back this time. 

“Nothing, Jamie, I just don’t –” “Take it back,” Jamie interrupts. 

“I can’t do this anymore–” “TAKE IT BACK!” Jamie shouts, squeezing Tyler’s hips. 

Tyler’s eyes shut and his face crumples. His lashes are wet and clumping when he opens his eyes again. 

“I didn’t mean it,” he admits, sounding defeated. 

Jamie lets out a sigh of relief. He pulls Tyler into a hug.

“I love you. I love you,” Tyler cries quietly against his chest. Jamie buries a hand into his hair and kisses his forehead. 

“I love you, baby,” Jamie whispers back. 

“Whatever it is, we will work through it. I promise you, I’ll do anything.” 

Tyler nods, tightening his arms around Jamie’s middle. “Okay. I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @boringdrouin and come talk hockey RPF with me!! :)


	5. Tyson/JT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the anonymous prompt “Noah Fence but jt being in love with Tyson, but also being obsessed with Tyson’s body and constantly getting flustered around him¿? Like can you imagine Tyson being so oblivious that he just walks around the house in his boxers or spandex and jt can’t stop staring at his ass and thighs?“

It finally comes to a head when Tyson is in the kitchen, making eggs at the stove in nothing but a pair of tiny, tight black boxers. JT walks in to get some breakfast, and Tyson throws a flirty little smile at him over his shoulder. His eyes are playful and his body is perfect, the fabric of his boxers is struggling to stretch over his ass. 

JT loses all of the careful control he’s had around Tyson for the last few weeks. When Tyson moves towards the fridge, JT grabs him by the hips and spins him around. Tyson squeaks, looking up in surprise as JT backs him against the counter.

“Do you know what you’ve been doing to me?” JT asks, staring into Tyson’s wide, brown eyes. 

Tyson shakes his head, pouting slightly.  
“What am I doing?”  
JT runs his hands up Tyson’s sides, making him shiver. 

“You’ve gotta know how good you look like this,” JT murmurs, moving further into Tyson’s space. 

Tyson blushes, but he reaches up, wrapping his arms around JT’s neck. He meets JT’s eyes, blinking innocently. 

“How good?” 

JT shakes his head and smiles, before tugging Tyson forwards to kiss him. Tyson gasps quietly as their lips touch, but he opens up perfectly under JT’s mouth. 

“You are possibly the cutest boy I have ever met,” JT says, winding his arms around Tyson’s waist. 

“And you look so perfect like this, in just your boxers or your shorts. Your body is gorgeous.”

Tyson tilts his head, giving JT an amused little smirk. 

“Just my body’s nice?” He quips. JT shakes his head but leans in for another kiss. 

His lips press softly against Tyson’s. 

“Your lips are perfect. Soft and pretty. And your eyes are beautiful.” 

Tyson blushes. “What else?” 

JT laughs. “You just love compliments, don’t you?” He jokes, pecking Tyson’s lips once more. 

“That’s okay, ‘cause I love making you blush. The red looks so cute on your cheeks. Your curls are cute, too. I’d love to get my hands in them while you—” 

Tyson cuts him off with a desperate kiss. JT chuckles and slides his hands from Tyson’s back to his waist again. 

Tyson kisses him urgently, making little breathy noises while he tries to lick into JT’s mouth. It’s sexy how quickly he got so into it. 

They make out for a few minutes, and JT’s dick gets painfully hard against his jeans. 

“Can we go upstairs?” Tyson whispers, eyes wide and cheeks pink with embarrassment. 

JT bites his lip and grins. “Yeah, baby. I’d love to get you out of these,” he smiles, tugging at Tyson’s waistband. 

Tyson beams and kisses his cheek before turning and running out of the kitchen. JT follows closely behind. 

He’s wanted this for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about these boys on tumblr @boringdrouin :)


	6. Tyson/JT: College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Bite me.”

The Denver University hockey players are some of the rudest boys Tyson has ever met. The figure skating team has the ice at 5:00 and they know it, yet it’s 5:15 and they still haven't cleared out of the rink. 

Tyson laces up his figure skates and glides onto the ice. A few members of the hockey team give him annoyed looks, but Tyson ignores them. He skates right to the captain. 

“Compher!” He growls, and the captain shoots a puck at the net before turning to him.

He raises an eyebrow at Tyson’s tone. 

“Hi, little dancer,” he grins. Tyson glares. He hates the nickname and JT knows it. 

“I’m a  _ figure skater _ ,” he hisses. 

JT’s smile grows wider. Tyson wants to kiss it off his stupid face, almost as much as he wants to punch him. 

“Okay, skater, what do you want?” 

Tyson crosses his arms over his chest. “Your practice time is over. It’s my team’s turn.” 

They have a competition in two weeks. They need time on the ice. 

“Yeah, we’ll be done in ten,” JT shrugs. Tyson skates closer and jabs him in the chest. 

“No, you’ll be done  _ now _ .” 

JT gently grabs Tyson’s hand. 

“Calm down, sweetheart. You’ll have your ice time.” 

Tyson’s hand feels tiny when it’s held in JT’s hockey mitt. His face gets hot with anger and he yanks it away. 

“ **Bite me,** ” Tyson seethes. 

JT laughs. He pulls off his helmet and shakes out his hair. He’s sweaty after two hours of hockey. 

It’s kind of unfair how gorgeous he always looks. 

“Don’t tempt me, little dancer.” 

He knocks shoulders with Tyson as he skates by. 

“You know where my dorm room is,” Tyson calls after him. 

The other players start to follow their captain off the ice. JT shoots a playful look over his shoulder, and Tyson knows exactly what it means. 

_ I’ll be there.  _

 


	7. Tyson/JT - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. “You’re mine. I don’t share.”

Even through the crowd, the blasting music and flashing lights, Tyson can still spot JT across the club. He’s at the bar surrounded by girls, which is typical when the team goes out. He knows JT isn’t flirting with them but it still makes an angry, hot feeling curl in his chest.

They aren’t dating, but Tyson views JT as his boyfriend and everyone knows it. He’s head over heels and possessive as fuck, and JT’s oblivious to it. He just plays along unknowingly, catering to Tyson’s every need and cuddling with him on the couch after games. 

Tyson wants to go over and butt into the conversation. He wants to show the girls that JT is his. He starts to head over, but he’s stopped by Gabe before he can get there. 

“Take a picture with us!” Gabe exclaims, grabbing Tyson’s hand and pulling him over to their table. 

Tyson tries to be calm. He puts his arms around Gabe and Nate for the photos, with a big smile on his face. In between each flash, he glances over at JT and the girls. He says something that makes them all laugh loudly. A tall, gorgeous brunette puts a hand on JT’s bicep and leaves it there for a bit too long. 

The jealousy is eating Tyson alive. He can only bear to take one more picture with the guys before he’s marching over. 

“Hey, Tyson!” JT greets him cheerfully. The girls look at him curiously. 

Tyson smiles sweetly at JT. He moves in close, blinking up at him with innocent eyes. 

“Hi, babe,” Tyson says. JT laughs, and Tyson takes his hands. 

JT looks confused for half a second but Tyson quickly pulls him down into a kiss. JT reacts as if this is a completely normal occurrence. He just wraps his arms around Tyson’s waist and pulls him in. 

Tyson kisses softly and JT reciprocates it passionately. JT’s tongue gently touches his bottom lip and Tyson moans quietly. 

The girls rush away from them and Tyson pulls back, giggling. JT looks stunned but he keeps his arms around Tyson. 

“What was that for?” He asks, breathless. 

Tyson shrugs and leans in for another kiss. JT chases after his mouth when he pulls away again. 

“Those girls were flirting with you.” 

JT smirks. “And?” 

Tyson kisses him again, long and deep, to drive the message home. JT licks into his mouth and gets him panting. 

“ **You’re mine,** ” Tyson growls. JT leans back to raise an eyebrow at him. “ **I don’t share** .” 

“Sure, baby,” JT smiles. 

His hands are warm on Tyson’s hips. Tyson nods approvingly. 

“Good. Now come on,  _ boyfriend,  _ let's go find the others.” 

Tyson grabs JT’s hand and guides him through the club, back to their friends. 

Honestly, JT’s been his boyfriend for months now. The only difference is it’s official. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr @boringdrouin !!


	8. Tyler/Jamie - Stanley Cup Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. “We’ll get through this, I promise.”

  1. “We’ll get through this, I promise.”



 

Tyler is watching in the stands when his boyfriend’s team loses in the seventh game of the Stanley Cup final. 

 

The stadium is silent as the puck slides off the end of a Sabres player’s stick and into the net. The goal buzzer goes off, the timer stops and the Sabres scream in excitement. They won in over time. 

 

The crowd is stunned. It takes a few seconds before a disappointed murmur starts, along with a few boos. Tyler watches as Jamie falls to his knees the ice. He looks up at the score in disbelief. They were winning 3-0 at the beginning of the third period. How did they let the cup slip through their fingers like this? 

 

The Stars eventually skate off with their heads hung low. Tyler rushes out of the stadium and to the locker rooms. He pushes into the Stars’ locker room and finds most of them sitting quietly at their stalls. The room reeks of heartbreak, of a win that was ripped from their hands. 

 

Tyler finds Jamie trying to comfort a crying rookie. He’s a good captain, even at times like this. 

 

“Hey, hey, kid, it’s okay. You did so well this season. We’re all so proud of you.” 

 

Jamie stands in front of the rookie with a gentle hand on his shoulder. The young player is crying so hard his shoulders are bouncing with it. 

 

“It’s my fault!” He cries, burying his face in his hands. 

 

Jamie crouches down in front of him and whispers things that Tyler can’t hear. It takes a few minutes, but eventually, the boy calms down. 

 

Tyler can’t imagine the pressure he’s cracking under. He was called up this year, barely nineteen but carrying the weight of the franchise on his shoulders. The team should be thanking him for helping them get to the playoffs at all. 

 

When Jamie finally stands up to leave him, he turns and finds Tyler standing there. His face falls.

 

“You played so well,” Tyler says, reaching for Jamie’s hand. “You’re the best captain this team has ever had.” 

 

Jamie’s eyes are wet. He was probably crying earlier but had to pull it together for his team. 

 

Jamie shakes his head. “We lost.” 

 

He pulls Tyler with him to his stall. 

 

“I shouldn’t be captain anymore. Someone else deserves it. Someone who can lead this team to the cup.” 

 

“No!” Tyler gasps. Jamie sinks down into his stall and pulls off his jersey. 

 

“No one cares about this team more than you.” 

 

Jamie stares at his skates. “It doesn’t matter how much I care. I’ve been captain for almost ten years now, and this is the farthest I’ve ever taken this team.” 

 

“And it’s amazing, Jamie! Some players never even make it to the playoffs in their whole careers.” 

 

Jamie shakes his head. “Listen, babe, I’ve got to address the team, but I’ll meet you outside when I’m ready to go?” 

 

Tyson nods, leans down to kiss Jamie on the cheek and heads out of the locker room. The other partners of the players are waiting too, so he joins them. 

  
  


They finally get home almost an hour later. Jamie moves robotically through the kitchen. He drinks some water, eats some leftover chicken and goes to bed.

 

Tyler follows him upstairs, sees the way his eyes squeeze shut when he collapses onto their bed. 

 

“Next year,” Tyler whispers. He climbs in beside Jamie and cuddles up to his chest. Jamie’s arm falls around his waist. 

 

“Next year,” he echoes sadly. Tyler pulls the comforter over them. 

 

“We’ll get through this, I promise.” 

 

Jamie nods and runs his fingers through Tyler’s hair. 

 

“At least I still have you, cup or not.” 

 

“Of course. You’ll always have me,” Tyler agrees. 

 

They’ve been dating for years now. Tyler loves him. He isn’t about to just up and leave because Jamie’s team lost. 

 

“I love you,” Jamie whispers. 

 

Tyler leans up and kisses the corner of his mouth. 

 

“And I love you.”


	9. Tyson/JT - cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34\. “You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?”

JT wakes up at 4 am to his bedroom door opening. It’s storming and the tree outside keeps scratching against his window. 

“JT?” Tyson calls quietly. 

JT sits up in bed and Tyson takes that as an invitation inside. He shuts the door behind him and the room is engulfed in darkness again. JT squints but he barely sees it as Tyson walks over and climbs into his bed. 

JT takes a sharp breath and tries to cover it up by lying back down. 

“Tyson?” He asks, confused. 

They’re good friends, but they’ve never been bed-sharing friends. 

His heart skips a beat when Tyson cuddles up to his side. 

“’M scared,” he mumbles, resting his head on JT’s chest. 

Thunder shakes the house and Tyson whimpers, pushing his face up into JT’s neck. JT wraps his arms around Tyson and gets one hand in his hair. 

“It’s just rain, ” JT says, but he knows there’s probably a story behind Tyson’s fear. 

Tyson doesn’t answer, but he drapes one leg over JT’s and snuggles impossibly closer. JT’s heart is thudding rapidly in his chest. He wonders if Tyson can feel it. 

“You come to my room and wake me up at 4 am, to cuddle?” JT jokes because he feels awkward and he doesn’t know what else to say. 

Tyson’s grip on his shirt tightens. “Sorry,” he whispers, then releases JT and starts to pull out of their embrace. JT panics. 

JT grabs his hands to stop him from leaving and Tyson sits, straddled on his thighs. Even in the dark, JT can see his confused, tired pout. 

“It’s okay. I’ll protect you from the storm.” 

JT’s hands reach for his hips to pull him down, but Tyson moves forwards instead so he’s sitting on JT’s crotch. 

JT blushes; thank god the lights are off. Tyson doesn’t seem to notice the situation. 

“I don’t know why. Thunder just freaks me out,” he admits. 

With perfect timing, a thunderclap makes Tyson jump. The movement makes JT groan in surprise. 

Tyson’s eyes widen, and that’s probably the exact moment he feels JT getting hard underneath him. He rolls off of JT with a squeak, and they lay there in an awkward silence. JT wants to be swallowed up by a hole but seeing as he’s in bed, that’s not really an option. 

“Sorry,” JT whispers, sheepish. He’s wanted the chance to hold Tyson like this for months, and now that he’s getting it he’s ruining it. 

Tyson’s quiet for a few seconds, and then, “C-Can I touch you?” and there’s no way JT heard him right. 

JT’s face heats up. “Yes?” He replies, a little doubtful. 

Tyson lets out a sigh of relief and slips his hand under JT’s waistband. 

Tyson is too distracted to notice the storm anymore, and he ends up giving JT a lot more than a cuddle. 

 


	10. Tyson/JT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not an mpreg fic lmao. It’s yet another fuckbuddies one cause IM EMO

  1. “I’m pregnant.”



JT’s hands are buried in his curls, tugging gently. Tyson moans quietly and palms himself through his shorts. JT’s dick nudges the back of his throat before he cums with a groan. He holds Tyson’s face in place, waiting until he swallows to pull out. 

Tyson’s eyes fall shut and he sighs, getting a hand on himself and jerking off desperately. JT stands there, watching. He’s never returned the favour, but Tyson keeps going back to him anyways. He loves it too much to stop. 

Tyson’s ridiculously close when the door to the supply closet they’re hidden in opens. He quickly slips his hand out of his shorts and turns, squinting in the light. 

It’s Gabe. 

Tyson shouts, “I’m pregnant!” because it’s the only thing he can think of to deflect attention away from their current situation. 

It doesn’t work. 

“Oh my god, shut up,” Gabe groans, covering his eyes in disgust. 

Tyson stumbles to his feet and JT rushes to pull his pants back up. 

“We were just looking for hockey tape,” JT mumbles, unable to look at their captain. 

Gabe peaks through his fingers to check if it’s safe for him to uncover his eyes. He drops his hands when he sees that JT’s pants are zipped up. 

“Right. You didn’t find any in JT’s boxers, did you?” Gabe asks Tyson, crossing his arms over his chest. 

They walk out of the storage room. Tyson closes the door.

“Couldn’t finds any tape in the boxes we searched,” JT says firmly. 

At least he’s trying to deny it. Tyson makes it obvious, what they were doing. Gabe can probably see the tent in his pants and how pink his lips are. 

Gabe sighs. “Listen, you guys can’t do stuff like that here. You’ll get in trouble if anyone else catches you.” 

Tyson blushes and nods in agreement. JT shrugs.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Gabe rolls his eyes. “C’mon, JT. Tys deserves better than a supply closet anyways.” 

Gabe turns to head back the way he came and JT glares after him. He barely gives Tyson a second glance before walking off in the opposite direction. 

That’s normal, though. The only time JT really notices Tyson is when his dick is in his mouth. 

  
  


They don’t have to room together on the road anymore. They’re not rookies, but Tyson always ends up in JT’s room anyways. 

He’s lying on JT’s bed, watching the ginger strip out of his suit. 

“JT?” He whispers, cheeks pink, in that tone of voice that always gives him away. 

JT looks at him expectantly. 

“You want to? Again?” He doesn’t sound surprised. 

Tyson blushes but nods. He almost always wants to. 

He blows JT on his knees because he loves it like this. He loves looking up at JT, seeing the blissed out look on his face while he sucks. He loves getting off while he JT pulls his hair.  When JT finishes, he watches Tyson get off. He doesn’t try to help. He just smirks when Tyson looks up at him with shy eyes. 

“You really, really do get off on that, huh?” 

It’s a rhetorical question. Of course Tyson does. That’s why he keeps doing it, knowing full well JT isn’t going to touch him back. 

“Why do you like sucking dick so much?” He asks. 

Tyson flushes and gets to his feet. He doesn’t. He only likes it when it’s JT.

“You fantasize about me fucking your mouth, or something?” JT’s laughing as he says it. Tyson does. 

“I’m pregnant,” Tyson blurts, because he doesn’t want to talk about it. 

It didn’t work to distract Gabe from the problem at hand, and it doesn’t work to distract JT either. 

JT rolls his eyes, but he moves closer to Tyson. Their height different isn’t that much, but JT somehow towers over him. He stares at Tyson’s lips, touching them briefly with his thumb. 

“Maybe next time I  _ will  _ fuck this pretty little mouth.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave prompts in the comments! Or send them to me on tumblr @boringdrouin
> 
> I can write for any of these pairings: Tyson/jt (Avs), Tyler/Jamie (stars), jo/Nate (Habs and avs), Johnny/Sean (flames), Nico/Nolan (njd and flyers), Gabe/Tyson barrie (Avs)


	11. Elias/Brock - caught off guard kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 56: caught off-guard kiss

They’ve known for awhile that they wouldn’t make it to the playoffs, but the last game of the season still stings. It’s a final reminder that they weren’t good enough. Brock doesn’t want Elias to feel the same disappointment he felt himself after his first season. He knows what it’s like to carry the weight of an entire franchise on his chest. He knows how ashamed Elias must feel.

Elias sits in the stall beside Brock after showers. He looks defeated, so Brock puts a hand on his arm. 

“We had a good run. Next season will be different.” 

Elias looks at him, blue eyes tired and sad. 

“I don’t want to go home.” 

“What? Why?” Brock asks. Elias shrugs and stares down at his legs. 

“I don’t know,” he whispers. 

He sits patiently and waits for Brock to finish changing. When he’s ready, Elias turns to him with a hopeful look on his face. 

“Hey, are you hungry? Can we go to McDonald’s?” 

Brock gets it. Elias doesn’t want to return to his empty apartment and face the fact that they’re done. No more hockey until October. 

“Yeah, sure,” Brock shrugs, and Elias gives him a small smile. 

They walk to Brock's car and drive to the McDonald’s closest to Elias’s apartment. Elias is quieter than usual as they order, but he finally cracks once they’ve found a booth in the back. 

“I wish we could stay in Van all summer,” he admits softly. 

Brock smiles and throws an arm around his shoulders. 

“What, you really wanna spend all summer with Hutts and Jake?” He jokes. Elias shrugs and leans into him. 

“I wouldn’t mind spending all summer with you.” 

Brock’s chest flutters but he ignores it. He knows what Elias meant. It always sucks saying goodbye to your teammates and best friends. 

“Don’t worry, you can fly out and stay with me for a few weeks, remember?” 

Elias is going to stay at Brock’s cottage by the lake in August. 

Elias looks at him suddenly, eyes wide and scared. 

“I don’t want to wait that long.” 

Brock chuckles. “The lake will still be there in August, buddy.” 

Elias sighs and pulls away from him. It’s a slight move but it still makes Brock’s heart ache with rejection. 

“No, I… I don’t want to wait that long to see  _ you _ .” 

Brock laughs and punches Elias’s shoulder. 

“Aw, bud, I knew I was your favourite on the team!” 

Elias stares at him blankly, but that’s his usual look so Brock doesn’t think anything of it. 

“Listen, I know the end of the season always sucks, but we’re gonna have a great time at the cotty. A bunch of the boys come down every year.” 

Brock is about to keep talking, but Elias leans forwards and cuts him off with a kiss. Brock’s eyes shoot wide open as Elias’s soft lips press against his own. He can see Elias’s eyes squeezed shut. It’s a short, chaste kiss, but Brock’s stomach fills with butterflies. When Elias pulls away, his cheeks are pink and pretty. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles quietly, turning away and shoving a few fries in his mouth. 

Brock’s a bit too surprised to say anything for a few seconds, but he realizes he never kissed back. 

“Um, it’s okay, you just caught me off guard.” 

Elias won’t look at him. “I think I’m gonna order an Uber home,” he says, standing up and grabbing his food to go. “See you at the locker clean out.” 

Brock gets up to follow him. “Don’t be silly, I’ll just drive you.” 

Elias shakes his head. “It’s fine, finish your food.” 

He throws out his garbage and heads for the door, but Brock grabs his hand. 

“Hey, Elias, it’s okay, you don’t have to…” Brock trails off.

He doesn’t know what to say. He’s never been with a teammate before. 

Elias shakes his hand off and continues out of the restaurant, so Brock follows him. Once they’re outside he grabs Elias’s hand again. 

“Stop!” Elias shouts, yanking it out of his grip. His face is red and upset and Brock wants to comfort him. 

“Why are you so upset?” Brock laughs. “It’s chill, dude, don’t worry about it. We’re cool.” 

Elias cross his arms over his chest and frowns. Brock moves closer and wraps an arm around his waist.

“Elias,” he sighs. The boy finally looks at him. He’s taller than Brock, but he still finds a way to look   small and scared. 

Brock brings his free hand up to run his fingers through Elias’s hair. 

“If you don’t want to go home, then don’t.” 

Elias looks down so Brock carefully grabs his chin, tilting it back up and kissing him softly. Elias’s lips are salty from his fries. Brock holds him in place as they kiss, breathing gently against each other. It’s slow and sweet and Brock feels like he’s floating when they finally pull apart. 

Elias’s eyes stay closed but his lips part ever so slightly, so Brock kisses him again. He can’t help it. 

“Come to Minnesota with me,” He whispers, wrapping both arms around Elias. Elias nods and rests his forehead on Brock’s shoulder. 

“Okay. Okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @boringdrouin :)


	12. Elias/Brock - We can never be together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 36: “We can never be together” kiss

Brock is too tipsy to remember exactly how it started, but he and Elias are making out on the couch in Bo’s basement. Everyone else is upstairs enjoying the end of season party, but at some point they ended up downstairs together.

 

Elias doesn’t break the kiss while he climbs into Brock’s lap, straddling his thighs and sighing against his lips. Brock wraps both arms around Elias and pulls him snugly against his chest. Brock draws pretty noises out of him by grabbing his bum with one hand and using the other to squeeze his waist. Elias sighs and his mouth opens up perfectly for Brock to kiss him dizzy. 

 

Elias is moaning quietly and grinding down against him when the lights flick on and someone walks in. 

 

“Oh, fuck.” It’s Ben. 

 

Elias gasps and throws himself off Brock, landing in a heap on the ground. Brock sits there, stunned, finally taking in what they were just doing. He’s wanted it to happen for months. 

 

“We can explain!” Elias shrieks. He looks mortified, but Ben just looks confused. 

 

“Um, don’t worry about it guys,” Ben says, laughing awkwardly. His face is red from drinking and hopefully he won’t remember this. 

 

Elias’s eyes are wide. “We weren’t – we were just –” 

 

Ben cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “I didn’t see anything,” he says gently. 

 

He gives Brock a wry smile before turning and jogging back up the stairs. Brock was so distracted he didn’t even hear Ben come down. 

 

“Fuck,” Elias hisses, stumbling to his feet. He digs his hands into his hair and tugs. 

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he paces back and forth for a few seconds, before finally stopping to look at Brock. 

 

“That… that can never happen again.” 

 

Brock stands up. “Ben won’t tell anyone, he’s not like that.” 

 

Elias shakes his head angrily. “It doesn’t matter! What if someone else caught us and told everyone?” 

 

Brock frowns. “Most of the guys are really chill about this type of thing.” 

 

Elias shakes his head. “Never again, Brock. Don’t kiss me ever again.” 

 

So it was Brock who started it. His chest tightens and his shoulders droop. 

 

“But… but I like you, Elias,” he admits quietly. He has for a long time. 

 

“We can’t be together, Brock. This is the NHL. We’d lose our careers.” He’s shaking his head vigorously and his body is trembling. 

 

Brock doesn't want him to feel like this. He carefully places his hands on Elias’s waist. 

 

“We can make it work,” he argues, and Elias practically collapses against his chest. Brock curls his arms around him protectively. 

 

“I want to,” Elias mumbles. “I really want to.” Brock rubs a hand up his back. 

 

When Elias leans back, his eyes are brimming with tears. Brock kisses him. It’s slow and loving and Elias sighs into it, timidly winding his arms around Brock’s neck. Then he pulls back and squeezes his eyes shut. 

 

He shakes his head and pushes Brock away. 

 

“This is the NHL. We can never be together.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts in the comments or on Tumblr @boringdrouin


	13. Elias/Brock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In"

“Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In"

Elias nudges him. “Move over, fatass. You’re taking up the whole bed.” 

Brock rolls his eyes, but he shuffles over to make more room for Elias. The blond flops down beside him. There’s nothing good to watch on the hotel’s TV, so they are going to watch Netflix on Elias’s phone. 

“Wrestling movie,” Elias mumbles, choosing the first movie that pops up once the app loads. 

“Lame,” Brock teases. Elias kicks his shin lightly. 

“You are the lame one,” he shoots back. His monotone voice makes Brock laugh. 

The movie isn’t great, but Elias is enjoying it so Brock doesn’t complain. Two of the characters start fighting, but the larger man wrestles the smaller man to the ground. 

Elias grins and elbows Brock. “I’m the big one. I would win against you.” 

“Yeah right, string bean,” Brock scoffs. Elias huffs and drops his phone, sitting back on his knees. 

“Wanna go?” Elias goads.

He’s cute like this, when he gets all sassy and his attitude leaks through. Brock grabs his hand and pulls him back down. 

“No, idiot, I want to watch the stupid movie.” 

Elias shoves at Brock’s shoulder until he rolls over onto his back. He grabs Brock’s wrists and pins them down over his head. 

“Got you,” he says, sticking his tongue out. Brock rolls his eyes but his face gets hot when Elias moves to straddle his thighs. 

“I let you, dumbass.” 

Elias is grinning, but the way he’s holding Brock down is making his heart race. Elias is taller than him, but Brock is bigger and stronger. It’s not hard to buck Elias off and pin him to the bed. 

Elias’ cheeks go pink as he struggles under Brock’s weight. 

“Brock,” he whines, pushing up against Brock’s hold. Brock doesn’t budge. 

“Got you,” he mimics Elias. He looks good like this, squirming and blushing all the way down his neck. 

Elias finally gives up and sighs, relaxing into the mattress. His eyes are shy when he looks up at Brock. 

“Okay, you win. Let me go.” 

Brock smiles and squeezes his wrists gently. He doesn’t move. 

Elias lets out a shaky breath. “Brock, get off.” 

Elias lifts his hips in an attempt to buck him off, but it just ends in his hard on brushing up against Brock’s abs. Elias looks mortified for a second, before squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Sorry,” he whispers. He bites his bottom lip nervously and Brock tracks the movement. 

His lips look soft and pink. Brock wants to taste them.

“S’okay,” Brock mumbles. 

Elias’s eyes flutter open but Brock is too busy staring at his mouth to notice. 

_ Don’t kiss him, don’t kiss him, don’t kiss him. It’s a bad idea.  _

Brock gives in and leans down, connecting their lips softly. Elias lets out a breathy sigh and Brock loosens his grip on his wrists. It’s enough for Elias to reach up and tangle his fingers in Brock’s hair. He tugs roughly and Brock groans. Elias wraps his legs tightly around Brock’s hips and pulls him down against his body. 

“Fuck me,” Elias whines, and he probably doesn’t mean it, but it still makes Brock’s stomach swoop. 

Brock pulls back to look at him. He’s never seen Elias let his guard down like this. He never lets himself be this vulnerable. 

“Yeah, baby,” He agrees, before kissing him again.    
  



	14. Elias/Brock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16: One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person

It’s only been an hour, but Elias is already tipsy. He’s more friendly when he drinks. Alcohol makes him let loose.

“Broooock!” Elias sings. He skips over from the other side of the room and plops down beside Brock. 

“Elllliassss.” 

He giggles at Brock, smushing his face into the older boy’s shoulder. 

“I think you’ve had enough to drink,” Brock chuckles. 

He tugs the can of beer out of Elias’s hand and places it on the table in front of them. Elias frowns but doesn’t say anything. When Brock sits back again, Elias cuddles up and tucks his face into his neck. Brock laughs and pats his hair awkwardly. 

“You okay, bud?” 

Elias sighs dramatically. “Just thinking.” 

“‘Bout what?” 

“You.” 

Brock raises an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah?” 

“Yep,” Elias nods. “Want you to kiss me.” 

He leans further into Brock’s space and offers him a sweet smile. 

“Want you to take me home,” he adds. 

Brock’s heart skips a beat. “You’re drunk, buddy.” 

Elias shakes his head. “Am not,” he mumbles. 

“Are too.”

“Am not.” 

“You totally are,” Brock shakes his head, laughing as Elias throws a leg over both of his. 

“Still want you to take me home.” 

“I can give you a ride back to your apartment, if that’s what you mean.” 

Elias pulls back far enough to frown up at him. “Not what I mean.” 

Brock gulps. “Oh.” 

Elias’s eyes are so pretty like this, staring up at him all hopeful and sweet. 

“Can you? Please?” 

His cheeks get a bit pink and Brock thinks it’s adorable. 

“You’re too drunk.”

“Pleeaasssee,” Elias whines. “Want you, Brock.”

Brock never thought he’d hear Elias say something like that. Now that it’s happening, he doesn’t know how to react. All he knows is that Elias wouldn’t say this when he’s sober. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Brock agrees. 

He’s just going to drive Elias back to his apartment. There are a few people they don’t know here and Brock wouldn’t trust them not to take embarrassing pictures or videos of his drunk teammates. 

Elias’s face lights up. “Yay!” 

He follows Brock out of the house and to the car. He starts giggling when he climbs into the passenger seat. 

Brock smiles. “What are you giggling about?” 

Elias bites his lip. “Thinking about you fucking me.” 

Brock chokes on air. Alcohol seriously makes Elias a little crazy. 

It takes fifteen minutes to get to the apartment and Elias is bouncing in excitement. 

“I-I wanted this with you for a long time,” he whispers, following Brock to the elevator. 

It makes Brock’s stomach flutter, but he doesn’t believe him. He’s just drunk. 

They stop outside of Elias’s apartment while he fumbles with his keys. He finally gets the door open and walks in, stopping when Brock doesn’t follow him. 

“C’mon,” he encourages. Brock stays put. 

“Goodnight, Petey.” 

Elias’s face falls. “You’re not coming in?” 

He sounds so disappointed it makes Brock’s heart ache. 

“You’re drunk, bud. I’m not gonna have sex with my drunk teammate.” 

Elias’s lips tremble like he’s going to cry. 

“I-I’m not! I had four beers, Brock, I’m not drunk.” 

“You’re tipsy and you never act like this when you’re sober.” 

“I want to! I’m just too shy when I am sober.” 

Brock sighs but stays put. 

Elias’s voice is quiet when he speaks again. “Please? I really want it.” 

“Go to bed, buddy.” 

Elias’s face crumples. “You don’t want me,” he whines sadly, and Brock’s heart breaks. 

“No, don't say that…” 

Elias rubs a few tears out of his eyes. “I-it’s true! I’m throwing myself at you and you don’t want me.” 

Brock never wants to see another teammate cry ever again. Especially Elias. 

“Please don’t cry,” Brock sighs. Elias nods and tries to wipe away all of his tears, but more flow down his cheeks.

“Come here,” Brock mumbles, holding out his arms. Elias moves into his space and leans against his chest. Brock hugs him tightly. 

“Am I not good enough?” He whispers weakly. 

“If you were sober I’d give you everything you want,” Brock admits quietly. “I would.” 

Elias pulls back far enough to frown at him. At least he’s stopped crying now. 

“Really?” He asks, eyes wide. Brock nods. 

Elias groans. “I wish I didn’t drink.” 

Brock smiles and squeezes his waist gently. 

“I think I should go.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

Elias pouts. His lips look so cute and his eyes are all wide and pretty. Brock shouldn’t, but he leans in and kisses him. It’s just a peck, a fleeting kiss, but Elias’s lips are soft and it makes Brock’s stomach fill with butterflies. Elias’s cheeks are pink when Brock pulls back. 

“Call me in the morning.” 

Elias nods and presses his lips to Brock’s cheek. 

“Night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @boringdrouin !!


	15. Mitch/Auston: hurt and comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, please don’t go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written these two in so long!!
> 
> Tumblr @boringdrouin

Auston parks in front of Mitch’s apartment building. Mitch tries to give him a weak smile, but his lips tremble and it doesn’t meet his eyes. His pretty brown lashes are clumped from crying, but he still manages to look beautiful. It’s those crystal blue eyes.

“I’ll carry your bag up,” Auston offers, but it’s mostly because he’s worried Mitch is too upset to make it upstairs.

Mitch nods, looking down and turning. He gets out of the car and the way he constantly angles his face away tells Auston how hurt he is. Mitch is usually so bright and open.

It’s Mitch’s apartment, but Auston’s the one who leads them there. Mitch pulls his hood up, leans his head against Auston’s shoulder in the elevator and keeps quiet. Mitch fumbles with his keys and makes a frustrated crying sound so Auston takes them. Mitch’s face crumples, his nose scrunches up, his eyes close and he presses his face back into Auston’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Mitchy.”

He’s shaking badly by the time they get inside. Auston puts his bag down and turns to Mitch. He wants to hug him, wants to comfort him, he needs to do _something_ to get his best friend to stop crying.

“It’s not your fault, Mitchy. We’ll win next year.”

Mitch hiccups and brings a hand up, covering his mouth with the back of his palm. His nose is an angry pink colour.

Auston should hug him. He should bring him close and hold him until he’s okay again. 

Auston doesn’t.

“Are you gonna be okay?” He makes a step backward toward the door and a panicked look arises on Mitch’s face.

It disappears quickly but Auston saw it. Mitch doesn’t want to be alone. He’s scared.

He takes a deep, shaky breath.

“Can you stay?” He asks, in a tiny, sad voice. It pulls at something in Auston’s chest, makes him feel uncomfortable.

Mitch shouldn’t be sad like this. He’s the light of the team. He should be happy and bouncing off the walls. Auston never wants to see him this upset.

Auston isn’t going to say no, but Mitch reaches out like he might try to leave him there. He sounds frail when he speaks.

“I love you, please don’t go.”

 

Auston stays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @boringdrouin


	16. Elias/Brock - Jake/Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock & elias for “Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.”
> 
> Tumblr @boringdrouin

On the way back to the living room, Elias is suddenly yanked into a dark corner. He makes a yelping noise, but the team is too distracted by the loud movie to hear. 

“Brock!” He gasps in surprise. The blond pulls him in and pushes him against the wall. 

Brock quiets him by pressing their mouths together. Elias’s eyes jump widely, but he lets his bottom lip fall open. Brock’s hands grip his waist before sliding down to his hips. It draws a shaky breath out of him. 

“Brock,” Elias whimpers. He hates how desperate he sounds, but Brock just wraps both arms around his middle and pulls their bodies together tightly.

“Baby,” Brock mumbles against his mouth. 

The pet name makes heat rise to Elias’s cheeks. Brock licks at his bottom lip until he opens up for him again. The rest of Elias’s body finally seems to catch up with his mouth and he grabs Brock’s shoulders. He pulls back just enough that their noses brush when he exhales. 

 

“We should—we should leave,” he pants. Brock’s eyes are earnest when he leans in for another kiss. 

“Where to?” 

Elias looks down shyly and shrugs. “Where do you want to go?” 

Brock presses his crotch against Elias. 

“Somewhere I can fuck you.” 

Elias flushes and despite their height difference, he manages to look up at Brock through his lashes. 

“O-okay,” he agrees, nodding awkwardly. 

All of the noise in the background pauses; someone stopped the movie. 

“Hey, where are Brock and Elias?” Jake calls out. A few of the guys chuckle. 

“Just play the movie, Jakey,” Ben says. “They’re probably sneaking out to be together.” 

Elias giggles and Brock grins, reaching up and covering his mouth with his hand. His laughs are stifled, so he licks Brock’s hand.

“Gross!” Brock shouts, yanking his hand away. They freeze in place, eyes wide. They’ve revealed their hiding place. 

The movie pauses again. 

“Aha!” Jake exclaims. “They’re hiding in the corner in the hall!” 

Brock laughs and grabs Elias’s hand, pulling him out of the dark and back into the living room. Jake’s sitting in Ben’s lap, looking smug, when they walk in together. 

“I  _ knew  _ you guys were hiding together somewhere.” 

Ben snakes an arm around Jake's waist and kisses his cheek. 

“That’s a fine,” Elias says, pointing at them. Jake rolls his eyes and turns in Ben’s lap to kiss him on the lips. 

“Where are you two headed off to?” Bo asks, looking down to where their hands are intertwined. 

Elias shrugs bashfully but Brock holds up their hands proudly. “I’m gonna give Elias a ride home.” 

Jake pulls away from Ben long enough to smirk at them. “Yeah, I bet you’re gonna give him a ride, alright.” 

Elias huffs in embarrassment and tugs at Brock’s hand. “Let’s go.” 

Brock smiles and nods in agreement. “Yeah, let’s go, baby.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr @boringdrouin


	17. Elias/Brock

“JAKE!” Elias shouts, running towards his friend’s locker. He’s loud enough that some of the other students turn and look at him. 

Jake closes his locker and gives Elias a weirded out look. 

“What?” 

“I lost my diary!” Elias hisses. Jakes eyes go wide. 

“Wait, like, the diary you write all of your deep dark secrets in?” 

Elias huffs. “Yes,  _ that  _ diary!” 

“Well, shit. Where’d you leave it?” 

“I don’t know! If I knew I wouldn’t be freaking out, would I?” 

Jake puts a hand on Elias’ shoulder. “Don’t worry, dude, I’m sure it will turn up.” 

Elias shakes his head. “Someone’s gonna find it! You should be panicking, you wrote in that diary too!” 

Jake’s face goes pale. “Shit, I forgot about that…” 

Elias uses that diary all the time, mainly to write about his huge, embarrassing crush on the senior hockey captain, Brock Boeser. Even Jake uses it sometimes. He mostly gushes about Ben Hutton’s smile.

“If whoever finds it tells Brock about the things I wrote… I’m done for,” Elias groans. Jake nods in agreement. 

“Me too.” 

“Will you help me check all of my classes for it?” 

Jake looks over Elias’s shoulder and makes a squeaking noise. “Might not have to look that far,” he mumbles, turning to his locker and fumbling with the lock. 

Someone touches Elias’s arm and he jumps. He turns to see Brock standing there. 

“Hi,” he says. Elias’s face heats up. He wants to disappear. 

Elias blinks at him, getting flustered under Brock’s gaze. “Um.” 

“I think this is yours.” Brock smiles softly and holds up a black notebook. It’s Elias’s diary. 

“Nope,” Elias laughs awkwardly, taking a large step backward. 

Brock raises an eyebrow. “You sure?” 

Elias nods enthusiastically. “Yep! Never seen that book in my life.” 

Brock rolls his eyes but he looks amused. He flips the book open to a random page and points to the bottom where Elias signed off the entry. 

“Oh? So you’re not Elias Pettersson?” 

Elias shakes his head. “Nope. Don’t know him.” 

He smiles awkwardly and turns around to Jake for help. Jake is blushing furiously and staring at the ground. When Elias turns back to Brock, he notices Ben Hutton standing a few feet behind him. He’s looking at Jake curiously. 

“That’s too bad,” Brock says. “‘Cause I found his journal and I wanted to return it to him.” 

“I’ll give it to him,” Jake mumbles. He moves closer to them but keeps his eyes lowered. He’s probably too nervous to look at Ben. 

“I was hoping I could give it to him so I could ask him out,” Brock explains. 

Elias feels a burst of warmth flood into his chest. He knows his cheeks are getting red. 

“Well, in that case, my friend right here is Elias!” Jake says, slapping Elias on the back. “And I gotta go, so uh, see ya!” 

He turns and makes a run for it down the hall. Ben scratches his head.

“Uh, is he okay?” Ben asks. 

“Why don’t you go find out?” Brock suggests. Ben night nods and jogs after Jake. Brock looks back at Elias and smiles. 

“Ben found your journal. He only read the first two pages. And I didn’t read any of it, he just told me you wrote that you like me.”

Elias takes the book from Brock. “Um, thanks.” 

“I think it’s really cute that you wrote about me.”

Elias drums his fingers against the locker he’s leaned against. 

“It’s not weird?”

Brock shakes his head. “No, it’s sweet. I’ve seen you around school and I’ve wanted to say hi for awhile.” 

“Well, uh, hi.” 

Brock laughs. “Hi, I’m Brock,” he says, reaching his hand out. 

Elias hesitantly shakes his hand. “I know.” 

“We should hang out. Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?” 

“Yes, we should do that,” Elias agrees. He tries to smile at Brock but his heart is pounding and he’s sweating nervously.

“Cool,” Brock touches his hand gently. He leans in and kisses Elias on the cheek. 

“I’ll message you on Instagram later.” 

Elias tilts his head back to lean against the locker. His face feels warm where Brock’s lips touched him. 

“O-okay. Thanks for returning my diary!”


	18. Mitch/Auston - Fortune Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 74\. Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap 
> 
> Tumblr @boringdrouin

Will nudges Auston’s arm as he walks to the fridge. “You’re really gonna like the entertainment,” he says.

Auston raises an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, yeah?”

It’s Will’s birthday, so he’s throwing a small party at his apartment, mostly for the young guys. Auston should have known he would be extra enough to pay an entertainer to come in. It’s Will, though, so he half expected a cop-stripper to show up.

“Oh, yeah,” Will laughs. “He’s like a fortune teller. One kiss and he can see your whole future.”

Auston rolls his eyes. “I don’t believe in that stuff. It kind of sounds like this guy is just getting paid to kiss people.”

Will shrugs and emerges from the fridge with a plate of Jell-O shots. “I’ve read all of his reviews, people swear what he saw came true for them.”

Auston grabs one of the shots. “It’s probably just self fulfilling prophecies.”

Will smiles and follows him out of the kitchen.

“Maybe, but either way, you get to kiss a cute boy so what’s the harm?”

“Um, because if he’s not actually a fortune teller, you basically just hired us a prostitute.”

“Kissing for money is not prostitution! It’s ART!” Will gasps, clutching his chest like he’s offended. He nearly drops the plate of Jell-O. Auston takes it from him and puts it on the table with the other drinks.

He and Will sit on the couch with Connor and Freddie. Tyler and Trevor have taken the love seats on either side. Zach marches in a few minutes later, leading in a lanky brunette that Auston’s never seen before.

“Ooh, you must be the psychic!” Will shouts.

The brunette laughs. “Yeah, that’s me. My name’s Mitch, nice to meet everyone.”

Mitch is cute. He has bright blue eyes and a big smile. He’s tall, but he’s a lot smaller than Auston.

“This is Tyler, Auston, Willy, Connor, Fred and Trevor. And I’m Zach,” Zach introduces everyone. Mitch probably forgets their names right away, but his eyes flicker over all of them as their names are announced.

“Guess I’ll start with the birthday boy, eh?” Mitch chuckles, heading over to the couch.

He squeezes in between Will and Connor.

“I hope I’m a millionaire in the future,” Will says.

Connor flicks Will on the forehead. “You already are, idiot. That big contract is sucking the leafs dry!”

Will laughs. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I hope I get a vision of you guys winning the cup this year,” Mitch jokes. “I’ve been waiting my entire life!” So, he knows who they are.

They joke around for a bit longer, until Mitch finally gets to business. He pecks Will on the lips and shuts his eyes for a few seconds.

“You’re getting engaged in two years!” Mitch exclaims. Will blushes and glances at Zach.

“To who?”

Mitch pecks him again. “Mr. Hyman over there.”

Zach’s jaw drops in surprise. Seems like they have a few things to talk about.

Mitch kisses Connor next and smiles happily.

“Aww, you’re gonna adopt the cutest cats ever!”

Auston waves him over. “Me next.”

Mitch’s eyes light up. “Hell yes! Don’t tell the others, but you’re my favourite player.”

Auston laughs as Will and Tyler shout in protest. Mitch flops down right in Auston’s lap, sitting over his legs like a child.

Auston’s lucky he’s not the type to blush.

“Don’t tell me if I’m gonna die soon or something,” Auston jokes. Mitch nods, smiles sweetly at him, and then leans in to give him a chaste kiss.

His lips are beyond soft but he pulls back after a split second. His eyes shoot open, wide and surprised. Then his cheeks go pink.

Auston chuckles nervously. “Uhh, everything okay?”

Mitch just stares at him. He furrows his brow and leans in for another kiss. His lips linger on Auston’s longer this time. Auston can smell his chapstick.

“What do you see?” Will asks. Mitch pulls away and looks down at Auston’s chest nervously.

“Um, I’m not really sure.”

“Do you need to kiss me again to see it better?” Auston suggests.

Mitch nods and shifts so he’s more or less straddling Auston’s lap. He places his hands on Auston’s shoulders and gives him a determined look before leaning in. Their lips brush lightly and Mitch lets put a shaky sigh. 

“I… I see me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk fic with me on tumblr @boringdrouin


	19. Tyson/JT - Angst/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyson/JT - 67. When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More

The loss leaves Tyson feeling sad, confused and distraught. He really thought they had a chance at going all the way and winning the cup.

He showers, changes and follows JT out to the car after the game, but he’s just going through the motions. He feels his brain getting all fuzzy, the way it always does when he’s this upset. 

JT buckles his seatbelt for him when Tyson makes no move to do it himself. “We did our best, Josty,” he says quietly. 

“Tired,” Tyson mumbles back. He needs to sleep, needs to be held and comforted when he’s like this. 

JT places a gentle hand on Tyson’s knee. “We’ll be home soon.” 

He squeezes Tyson’s leg before retracting his hand and pulling out of the team parking. They arrive at the house fifteen minutes later and Tyson stumbles up the steps and inside. He drops onto the couch and curls up with a pillow. JT carries their bags in after him.

“C’mon, go upstairs. You’ll get a sore back if you sleep here.” 

Tyson sighs but lets JT pull him off the couch and guide him upstairs.

“Take your suit off,” JT instructs. Tyson takes off his jacket and dress pants, but he gives up on his button up and boxers. 

Tyson lies down on his bed. “‘M’good. Gonna sleep.” 

JT sighs and pulls off his own suit jacket before sitting down beside Tyson. 

“Don’t get so down on yourself, bud. Next year’s our year.” 

Tyson pouts. “You said that last year.” 

JT smiles sadly and reaches up to pet Tyson’s curls. Tyson sighs contentedly and leans into JT’s hand. They’re quiet for a few minutes and Tyson closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation of his hair being played with. 

“Stay here,” he whispers. He doesn’t want to be alone. 

JT smiles and nods in agreement, stretching out on the bed to lay beside him. Tyson takes that as an offer to cuddle and wraps himself around JT’s body, shoving his face into the older man’s chest. He can feel the vibrations as JT chuckles. 

“Hold me,” Tyson instructs. JT complies easily, tightening his arms around Tyson’s middle and pressing gentle kisses to his hair. 

Tyson tilts his face up expectantly and JT kisses his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his chin. The corner of his mouth. Tyson sighs and leans into it, shifting his lips onto JT’s in a soft press. It’s what Tyson’s wanted for as long as he can remember, but he freezes suddenly, realizing it might not be what JT wants. He pulls away, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, are you sure you—” JT interrupts him with a kiss. It’s another careful, slow press of mouths. Tyson allows his lips to open up against JT’s, and JT kisses sweet little noises out of him.

It gets a bit heavier when JT digs his hand back into Tyson’s hair, tugging ever so slightly. Tyson moans when JT rolls on top of him, and they quickly get lost in each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @boringdrouin


End file.
